Ellipse
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Du grec "élleipsis", manque, défaut, insuffisance. Passer sous silences des pans d'histoire peut parfois s'avérer nécessaire à sa compréhension. A sa logique et à son articulation. [For Talim76]


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Les temps sont difficiles, et j'ose espérer que vos proches et vos amis vont bien, et que vous-même, malgré les circonstances, vous vous portez le mieux possible. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été présente sur le fandom dernièrement, par faute d'inspiration, mais aussi, simplement, par manque de temps.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Talim. Et une date aussi importante, non, je ne peux décidément pas la laisser passer. Donc...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TA-CHAN DEARY!**

Un très, très, très joyeux anniversaire à toi, ma très chère. Merci d'être l'auteur que nous connaissons tous et toutes sur ce fandom, merci de nous faire rire, merci de provoquer de sacrés grincements de dents des deux dragons mal-léchés, et merci, également, d'être l'amie merveilleuse dont je suis l'heureuse bénéficiaire. Ton soutien, de même que ta gentillesse, m'ont aidé à continuer à écrire, mais surtout à être celle que je suis. Alors pour célébrer ce jour si particulier qui t'a vu naître, j'ai longuement hésité. Mais j'ai été incapable de choisir sur qui j'allais écrire cette année.

Alors, voilà. Tu auras plusieurs drabbles, sur ces couples que tu chéris, ou sur ces concepts que tu apprécies. Je crois qu'on aurait d'ailleurs pu appeler cette compliation "Cinquante nuances de Kanon". Mais je ne te ferais pas cet affront.

C'est un peu en vrac, et je suis sincèrement navrée. J'aurais aimé faire mieux, faire plus. J'espère néanmoins que tu apprécieras. De tout coeur. Parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai de te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, et à quel point je te suis reconnaissante.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Pairings:** Multiples.

 **Rating: M.** (Présence de Lime / Lemon. A plusieurs reprises. Vous êtes prévenu ( e ) s. )

J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ces morceaux choisis. Encore une fois, un très joyeux anniversaire à toi.

Et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très agréable lecture.

* * *

 **Possession.**

« Attends ! »

La main, posée attentivement sur son torse, semblait vouloir devenir une barrière à leur étreinte. Relevant légèrement le front, Kanon tendit son esprit, et perçut la raison du brusque retournement de comportement de son amant. Malgré lui, un sentiment de frustration grandissant s'empara de son corps, alors qu'il bravait la dernière résistance de Milo, pour prendre à la fois ses lèvres et son corps. En dépit ses protestations, dont il connaissait la portée réelle, le cadet des Gémeaux se fit maître de son être, serrant entre ses mains les cuisses musclées qu'il écarta un peu plus. Un cri étouffé résonna contre sa bouche, avant que Kanon ne se penche pour plonger les dents contre le cou à découvert.

Soudain, son regard croisa, au travers d'un brouillard de luxure et d'or, l'éclair rougeoyant qui s'éloignait rapidement. Contre son épaule, il put sentir le hoquet de peine et de plaisir qu'il venait de provoquer chez le huitième gardien, alors que ce dernier lui griffait brutalement le dos. Inconsciemment, il se sentit fier et soulagé d'être parvenu à obtenir la reddition du huitième gardien, malgré les remords qui commençaient déjà à l'envahir, fruit de son égoïsme patenté.

Il ne souhaitait pourtant pas blesser Camus, ni humilier Milo. Surtout pas, d'ailleurs. Il le respectait bien trop pour cela. Il désirait simplement posséder, au lieu d'emprunter. Ne plus être la copie d'un autre, ni une ombre qu'il faudrait cacher. A présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter profondément que l'être entre ses bras lui appartienne bel et bien, et qu'il ne soit pas uniquement le fruit d'une histoire tragique à laquelle il ne servirait que de tampon passager.

Effaçant d'un geste du pouce les possibles larmes de rage qui auraient coulé sur le visage de Milo, Kanon repris ses lèvres et ses mouvements amples, pour entendre, enfin, des sons qu'il était le seul à savoir provoquer. Car le Chevalier du Scorpion savait déjà, bien évidemment, quelles étaient ses intentions, et pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi. Il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. L'avait toujours accepté, tel qu'il était, au point de risquer de briser les derniers relents d'une amitié amoureuse et bafouée. Jamais le cadet des Gémeaux ne se serait autorisée un tel comportement, s'il n'avait pas été profondément convaincu que c'était exactement ce sont le Chevalier du Scorpion avait besoin pour faire son deuil.

Oui, Milo savait déjà tout de lui. Et Kanon était simplement heureux de savoir que la réciproque était toute aussi vraie.

* * *

 **Trahison**

Elle était magnifique. Elle était unique.

Venue à lui sous cette forme de jeune femme superbe, sûrement pour se faire plus familière et plus agréable à ses yeux d'adolescent. Thétis avait tout d'abord cherché à le connaître, à lui parler. Cherchant sa présence, l'inondant de ses chants et de ses connaissances. Sur ce monde, sur leur Maître, sur les autres élus qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Et puis un soir, quelque chose avait basculé. Le désir, l'envie ou simplement la fin d'un jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient tous deux fait perdurer depuis trop longtemps. Et cela s'était prolongé, en dépit des semaines et des années écoulées. En dépit de la méfiance qui avait fini par s'installer, alors que les ambitions de l'un se faisaient peu à peu de moins en moins discrètes, et que la mission prochaine de l'autre devenait imminente.

Alors, lorsque sa bouche se posait sur son sein, provoquant chez son amante un soupir de pur plaisir, lorsqu'il la contemplait, languissante et haletante sous ses mains devenues habiles à l'aimer, Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle savait déjà de lui. Ce qu'elle avait compris, au travers de ses agissements et de ces décisions ne desservant plus tout à fait la cause de Poséidon. Ce qu'elle voyait à travers lui, maintenant que le jeu d'échecs se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Car déjà, il lui semblait voir dans les yeux bleus magnifiques de Thétis, une lueur qui ne s'y était jusqu'à présent jamais trouvé. Et malgré ses mains qui caressaient ses cheveux, malgré ses gémissements qui l'encourageaient, malgré le plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de cesse de lui donner…

Kanon se demanda qui des deux avait réellement berné l'autre en premier.

* * *

 **Abandon**

Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était un choix bien peu avantageux quand il y repensait. Et ce, à bien des titres. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui. Il le savait. _Ils_ en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Il avait suffi d'un regard. D'un regard empli d'une colère dû à leur statut, bien plus qu'à une animosité réelle. D'un combat à mort, mêlée à ce besoin reconnaissance aux yeux d'un ennemi millénaire.

Milo avait été le premier allié à l'absoudre. Dohko, le premier ancien à voir sa valeur. Rhadamanthe… Le premier ennemi à le connaître en tant que Kanon des Gémeaux, et par-dessus tout, à reconnaitre sa puissance. Son potentiel. Le danger qu'il représentait, sans jamais le sous-estimer. Au point de mettre en garde ses hommes, qui ne l'avaient pourtant pas écouté. En réalité, il avait été son premier adversaire alors qu'il était enfin lui-même. L'homme qu'il aurait dû être, si le Sanctuaire n'avait pas possédé, dès le départ, une logique si tordue qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer l'existence de jumeaux pour une armure qui appelait pourtant deux porteurs en son sein.

Ce regard. Ce regard qui ne voyait que lui, depuis le premier instant. Ce regard qui avait su le deviner au cœur des Enfers, ce regard qui avait probablement suivi ses agissements depuis bien longtemps. Ce regard qui le rendait fou.

Pour autant, il aurait dû être révolté par cette attirance qui les liait. Par le simple fait qu'ils se soient mutuellement cédés, au détour d'une soirée protocolaire trop arrosée. Par leur incapacité à y mettre un terme, même des mois plus tard, en dépit de l'incompréhension ressortant de leur relation.

Mais lorsque Rhadamanthe le collait encore un peu plus entre les draps, lorsque ses mains, plus larges encore que les siennes, venaient glisser sur sa peau, sous ses reins, lorsque ses lèvres venaient murmurer quelques paroles éperdues à son oreille… Kanon sentait que finalement, il avait peut-être enfin été capable de trouver le seul homme auprès duquel il accepterait de relâcher le contrôle absolu qu'il avait sur sa personne. Le seul, parmi tous ceux qu'il connaissait, auprès de qui il pouvait être lui-même.

Et à bien des égards, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

* * *

 **Savoir écouter est une première Sagesse.**

Il était de nouveau là. Silencieux et discret telle l'ombre qu'il avait toujours dû représenter. Assis au coin du sofa, les yeux fixement posé sur le feu rougeoyant de la cheminée du septième temple, Kanon attendait, sans jamais le regarder, tout en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Dohko ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se mettait en place à son tour, non loin de lui. Une fois de plus, il les plongea dans un long récit sur une histoire d'autrefois, mû par ses expériences et ses longues années à observer le monde évoluer.

Leurs regards ne se croisaient que très peu, et il était rare que son interlocuteur fasse le moindre commentaire quant à ce que son aîné choisissait de lui raconter. Pourtant, le Chevalier de la Balance ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, à force de voir revenir Kanon en sa demeure, chaque jour qu'Athéna faisait. Non qu'il n'apprécie pas sa présence, il faisait après tout une audience attentive et intelligente. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que son camarade pouvait venir chercher ici qu'il ne saurait trouver ailleurs. Alors un jour, il brisa leur accord silencieux, remerciant Kanon d'être l'homme intelligent qu'il était pour ne pas s'en offusquer.

« Pourquoi viens-tu chaque fois ?

— Cela vous dérange ?

— Absolument pas. Je souhaite simplement savoir. »

Le silence avait répondu le premier, laissant probablement le temps à l'autre d'articuler sa pensée. Enfin, Kanon avait tourné son regard pers vers lui, et son timbre grave s'était élevé dans la pièce.

« Parce que vous seul avez été à même de me faire comprendre.

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Ce qui m'avait manqué jusqu'à présent. »

Le Chevalier de la Balance était demeuré silencieux, alors que de nouveau, les yeux vert se plongeait dans la contemplation du feu. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent, avant que Kanon ne prononce ces quelques mots supplémentaires.

« Vous m'enseignez l'altruisme, moi qui n'aie connu que l'égoïsme. »

* * *

 **Handcraft**

Les mains d'Aioros l'avaient toujours fasciné. Leur taille, leur forme, la longueur de ses doigts, la texture lisse et rêche à la fois des zones abîmées par un entraînement visant à obtenir l'arc doré. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait trouvé auprès du neuvième gardien un mentor et un modèle. Un être auprès duquel il avait pleuré, bien souvent, lorsque ses mains ensanglantées et brisées à la peau arrachée lui tiraient des sanglots qu'il ne jugeait pas encore nécessaire de retenir. Combien de fois le Sagittaire avait-il bandé ses mains ? Combien de fois Shura l'avait-il vu déposer un baume apaisant afin de réduire la douleur cuisante par laquelle le Sanctuaire faisait malgré tout appel à ses descendants ? Il avait cessé de compter.

Mais ses mains, il continuait de les aimer. Particulièrement lorsqu'elles venaient recouvrir les siennes et que le Sagittaire, en plus d'un mouvement de reins ambitieux qui lui tirait un grondement rauque, liait leurs doigts comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

« Aioros ! »

Un cri, dans la pénombre. Qu'il étouffa dans les draps, récoltant néanmoins un baiser brûlant au creux de sa nuque, un remerciement pour une franchise qu'il ne pouvait retenir en sa compagnie. Les lèvres sèches murmurèrent d'autres encouragements à se laisser encore un peu plus aller entre ses bras, alors que ses reins se creusaient encore du besoin de le sentir plus fort.

Shura tourna la tête, la respiration haletante, et observa la manière dont la main droite du neuvième gardien enveloppait la sienne. Il sentait, contre sa peau striée de cicatrices, les paumes rêches qui la recouvraient. Sur ses phalanges mille et une fois brisées, l'étreinte chaude des doigts calleux était un réconfort à la hauteur du rythme erratique que le Sagittaire lui imposait.

Alors le Capricorne étreignait à son tour de ses mains celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fermait les yeux et ouvrait ses lèvres, pour crier un plaisir que seul cet autre savait lui donner. Il se raccrochait à lui, sans honte et sans jamais douter, simplement parce que dans son dos, c'était la chaleur d'Aioros qui se dégageait. Parce que c'étaient ses mains qui le retenaient. Ses mains qui l'avaient protégé, et avaient bandé ses plaies. Depuis toujours.

Des doigts d'archer, sur une main d'épéiste.

* * *

 **L'immortalité n'est pas un don. C'est un fardeau.**

Rune s'avança dans le boudoir, jusqu'à ouvrir les portes d'un salon privé dont il connaissait depuis longtemps les moindres décorations. D'un geste souple, mû par l'habitude, il vint déposer, sur les corps enlacés, une couverture chaude, qui aurait le mérite d'éviter à ses amants de subir la difficile transition entre leur sueur brûlante et les premiers frimas hivernaux.

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil auprès d'eux, il prit le temps d'observer la manière dont le corps de Minos reposait sur celui d'Eaque. La façon dont les mains pâles de son compatriote gardaient une emprise ferme sur la peau extrêmement mate du Népalais. Il dévora, avec une pudeur qui lui était propre, la cascade de chevaux blancs coulant sur le torse du spectre du Garuda, et il admira l'emboîtement parfait des lèvres de Minos dans le cou de son amant, à l'image du dernier plaisir qui les avait certainement fauchés. Il avait déjà vu cette scène un millier de fois. Il les avait surpris parfois, et rejoint, immédiatement. A leur demande. Jamais il ne se serait permis d'intervenir spontanément. Une retenue que les deux autres regrettaient, en dépit des années passées à s'aimer, et du propos initial qui les avaient poussés à l'accepter.

Mais après tout… Il était difficile pour lui d'oublier ce qu'il était en premier. Un subordonné.

Un léger mouvement d'Eaque tira un grognement de mécontentement à Minos. Rune sourit, très légèrement, à sa manière, en songeant qu'ils auraient parfaitement pu se rendre dans leurs appartements pour se laisser aller aux joies du plaisir. Mais cela aurait été trop commun, lui aurait sans aucun doute répondu le spectre du Garuda. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux. Intenables. Impossibles à arrêter. Difficile à cerner, pour qui n'était pas dans leur cercle privé. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que leurs débuts avaient été si compliqués. Il connaissait Minos, mais ignorait tout d'Eaque. Il avait fallu s'ajuster. Trouver les bons mots, les compromis idéaux, dans un équilibre qui avait peiné à se maintenir. La Nature entière des Juges ne laissait que peu de place à d'éventuels remises en cause. A de possibles acceptations de torts, qu'ils soient partagés ou non. Et cela avait provoqué des remous violents au sein de leur histoire, qui avaient bien failli avoir raison de son esprit et de son mental.

Mais en fin de compte…

« Et donc, tu as l'intention de nous rejoindre ou toujours pas ?

Le regard violet, et pénétrant, sous lequel se trouvait un autre, doré et séduisant.

— Je n'attendais que votre invitation, mon Seigneur.

— Il est insupportable. Viens donc ici, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

En fin de compte, oui, la sensation des lèvres d'Eaque, et les mains de Minos sur ses reins, valaient bien le sacrifice de sa raison et de ses principes.

* * *

 **Te protéger**.

Il se tenait là, assis dans ce lit de convalescence, à observer par la fenêtre les rares distractions qui s'offraient à lui. Il sentit, avant même de l'entendre ou de le voir, que son ami de toujours se rapprochait. Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître, se téléportant depuis son temple jusqu'à son chevet. Le doux regard se para d'un voile de reproche, alors que sa main, déjà, venait frôler son visage, l'enveloppant d'un cosmos qui n'avait d'autre but que de soigner. De réparer, et ce, depuis toujours.

Mû était un guérisseur. Pas un tueur.

Aldébaran ferma les yeux, et posa ses doigts sur ceux qui frôlaient encore sa peau.

« Dans quel état t'es-tu mis, mon ami ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix. Athéna était en danger, de même que les jeunes chevaliers de Bronze. »

Un léger soupir échappa au premier gardien. Il allait retirer sa main, mais l'autre la retint. L'espace d'un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, alors que Mû pesait dès à présent les risques qu'ils courraient à se laisser aller en ces lieux. Mais face à l'expression tendre et épuisé de son ami, il ne put résister bien longtemps, et vint s'installer contre lui, logeant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentit les mains immenses se refermer sur son corps, alors que déjà, les lèvres du Chevalier du Taureau courraient sur les siennes, ultime baume nécessaire à une guérison complète. Le baiser n'était ni possessif, ni violent. Il leur appartenait, dans sa simplicité et sa douceur. A l'image des doigts frôlant son cou à travers le rideau de mèches parme tombant sur les draps. L'espace d'un instant, ils ne voulaient plus penser au fait qu'une nouvelle guerre se jouait, et qu'il leur était interdit d'y prendre part. Qu'une autre bataille encore se préparait, et qu'ils en seraient bien plus blessés.

Approfondir encore un peu le baiser. Pour sentir l'autre, et ne plus penser. Pouvoir enfin, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, s'oublier.

* * *

 **Puisque viendra la Mort, il faut l'embrasser.**

Elle avait promis de revenir. Il avait juré de continuer à vivre.

Loin des regards, et loin de la Guerre Sainte qui les menaçait, Marine avait choisi sa propre mission, pour aider enfin ce disciple qu'elle aimait tant, et lui apporter ce soutien dont il avait toujours rêvé. Retrouver sa sœur. Cet être perdu, pour lequel on ne cesserait pourtant jamais le combat.

Aiolia avait toujours respecté ses décisions. Celle-ci n'avait pas fait exception. Il n'aurait jamais cherché à la retenir ou à l'arrêter. Il craignait simplement pour sa vie, autant qu'elle savait le prix de la sienne. Dans cette bataille qui s'annonçait… Le Chevalier du Lion ne pourrait survivre. Elle le savait. Il en avait conscience, en dépit de ses paroles rassurantes, et du réconfort qu'il avait souhaité lui apporter. Aiolia lui avait dit qu'il la retrouverait. Où qu'elle se trouve, et qu'elle que soit l'issue qu'ils devraient affronter.

De belles paroles, qui étaient bien loin de leur réalité. Bien loin de ce qu'Aiolia croyait au plus profond de lui. Mais alors que la mort et la guerre venaient une fois de plus frapper à leur porte… Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui faire remarquer. S'avançant pour la première fois jusqu'à franchir la frontière de leur pudeur mutuelle, Marine avait glissé les doigts sur la bordure de son masque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Demain, nous n'aurons plus le temps de nous aimer. »

Il l'avait regardé, à la fois surpris et incroyablement conscient qu'elle disait la vérité. Sa main s'était posée sur sa joue, alors que la barrière de fer tombait à leur pied.

Le regard d'Aiolia en cet instant… Marine s'était juré de s'en rappeler. Chaque jour de son existence. Chaque instant après leur séparation. Chaque seconde après qu'ils se soient quittés. Car elle n'y trouva pas l'amour, ni l'admiration.

Non, dans ses yeux… Elle avait vu l'expression d'un homme venant de comprendre ce qu'il perdrait, à l'instant où il tomberait.

Et cela, bien plus que le vent de panique qui soufflait sur leurs terres, avait suffi à broyer le cœur du Chevalier de l'Aigle.

* * *

 **Qui se ressemble est choisi. (1/2)**

« Et donc ? Tu n'as pas une légère impression de déjà-vu ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Saga prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il fallait qu'il reste calme sinon il allait virer gris, et bon… Tous ses camarades lui avaient plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas des masses de voir sa seconde personnalité débarquer. Kanon et Shion en tête. Bizarrement.

Mais là… Son frère allait le rendre dingue, par Athéna ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bouché !

« Euh, dites… C'est pas que votre temple n'est pas sympa et tout, mais… J'ai comme qui dirait une vie en dehors de vos conneries.

— Oui, ne le prenez pas mal, mais la situation est suffisamment gênante comme ça, alors si vous pouviez juste,… nous laisser partir ?

— I came to see _him_. Not you, Gemini.

— Oui, oui, je sais. Mon frère est le seul de nous deux qui mérite de vivre, il est formidable, super combattant, et j'en passe. Ca va, je connais la chanson, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

— Just sayin'.

— Bon en attendant, vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe, ou… ?

— Il se passe que j'essaie d'expliquer quelque chose. De démontrer à Kanon que son cerveau, ou plutôt, son _deuxième_ cerveau, a de sérieux problèmes.

— Mais lâche-moi, merde ! Je me mêle de la manière dont tu lui tonds la toison, à Mû ?

— Reste poli. Essayons juste une nouvelle fois, tu veux bien ?

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Kanon tourna de nouveau le regard vers les trois invités en leur demeure, qui échangèrent pour leur part un coup d'œil perdu.

Et Saga eut beau prier les dieux, visiblement, non, son frère ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte, même en ayant les trois concernés sous les yeux, que son attirance n'allait définitivement qu'à un type bien précis d'individus. Des êtres blonds, de signe Scorpion, avec un côté légèrement sadique, voire parfois franchement psychopathe.

Et s'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, que son choix se porte sur l'hideux Juge des Enfers, c'en devenait…

Yeurk.

Ne pas imaginer le Juge des Enfers avec son frère. Surtout pas. Surtout pas. Surtout pas. Il allait être malade sinon.

L'aîné des Gémeaux se demanda, avec l'énergie du désespoir, quelles étaient ses chances de négocier avec Camus une éventuelle location de son amant trois nuits par semaine. Avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait aucune.

« Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ? C'est qu'on avait un programme, Rhad' et moi, à la base.

— Ah ouais ? Quel genre ? Demanda Milo avec un grand sourire.

— Bah… Tu sais.

Oh non… Pas ce sourire entendu. Pas ce sourire qui impliquait que son frère et le Juge…

— Beuuuaaarg !

— Fuckin' Hell ! »

Bon… Niveau tolérance et ouverture, il était quelque peu grillé. Vomir sur les pieds de son beau-frère, ce n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle pour lui prouver qu'il l'acceptait.

* * *

 **Qui se ressemble est choisi. (2/2)**

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Tu as dit être prêt à faire des efforts. Ce dîner me semble le meilleur moyen de le prouver.

— Je ne parle pas du dîner. Mais des invités. Nous sommes passés d'un simple repas à quatre en véritables mondanités surpeuplées !

— Il faut toujours que tu exagères… »

Mû tapota la joue de son amant stressé, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Le troisième gardien apprécia grandement l'attention, en profitant pour glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure lilas, en appréciant la texture douce. Malgré tout, il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme du Bélier pour l'événement de ce soir…

Tout ça pour démontrer à Kanon l'étendu de sa mansuétude et de sa compréhension en tant qu'aîné quant à ses choix maritaux. (Son petit frère était probablement en train de grimacer atrocement dans sa chambre à l'emploi de ce seul terme, mais enfin…)

Franchement, du moment qu'il ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas (oh par Athéna, que quelqu'un lui arrache ses souvenirs monstrueux…) et qu'il ne savait rien, ni de leur histoire, ni de leur vie, il acceptait par-faite-ment la situation. Etrangement, pourtant, ça n'avait pas suffi à Kanon, comme preuve d'amour. Le fait qu'il ait vomi à la simple idée de les imaginer ensemble avait peut-être un peu pesé dans la balance également.

D'où ce fameux dîner.

Déjà, cela n'aurait dû être que son frère, lui-même, et leurs amants respectifs. Histoire de prouver à son cher cadet que si, d'abord, lui, Saga, pouvait parfaitement accepter qu'il ait des goûts plus que discutables en matière de partenaire de sommier.

Mais ensuite, Kanon avait voulu inviter Milo, parce que c'était son meilleur ami. Et donc Camus. Parce que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, c'était logique, « tu sais bien comment ils sont, ces deux gros niais ! ». Certes. Mais de là à se retrouver à inviter aussi les deux disciples adorés du onzième gardien, auxquels s'ajoutaient Thétis (pour une raison qu'il ignorait) et Andromède, parce qu'en plus, « ça fera plaisir à Rhad' de voir Shun, il adore ce gamin ! », il y avait peut-être un gouffre que Kanon n'hésitait visiblement jamais à franchir.

Pas sûr, en passant, qu'Ikki du Phénix apprécierait de savoir qu'ils se servaient de l'apparence de son jeune frère pour amadouer l'un des Juges des Enfers. Et vu son passif avec chacun d'eux, il doutait sérieusement que le plus âgé des Bronzes soit rassuré de savoir son précieux cadet entre leurs mains. A raison, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça.

Enfin… Ils se retrouvaient donc ce soir avec bien plus de gens que prévu initialement. Et à présent qu'ils étaient tous réunis à table…Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment tout cela allait tourner. Et de se répéter que oui, c'était vraiment une TRES mauvaise idée.

Entre les pieds taquins qui se trompaient de destinataires et entraînaient des protestations scandalisées, les mains balladeuses qui n'arrivaient pas au bon endroit, et les regards possessifs envers son cadet et rageurs en sa direction que lançait son « beau-frère »… Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la suite de ce dîner. Et il pressentait qu'au moins l'un de ses hôtes allait finir par sortir une connerie plus grosse que la statue d'Athéna.

Pourtant, étrangement, la suite donna tort à l'aîné des Gémeaux. Sûrement aidé par la présence plus que bienfaisante de Shun et de Mû, ainsi qu'aux manières impeccables du Verseau transmises à ses deux disciples, l'ensemble du dîner se passa dans la plus grande courtoisie et avec respect. Autant qu'il était possible vu la situation du moins. Ils avaient trinqué dans le calme, et en dépit des difficultés à mettre un autre sujet que les guerres sur la table, tous et toutes s'étaient plus ou moins accommodés de leur discussions.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux. Vraiment. Mais il avait fallu que son frère soit un fétichiste. Il fallait aussi, pour son plus grand malheur, qu'ils conservent des liens d'amitié avec ses précédents amant(e)s. Et qu'il choisisse, pour couronner le tout, un compagnon de lit excessivement possessif, protecteur, et au caractère pourri. Voire franchement merdique, Saga s'accordait bien d'aller jusque-là.

Et c'est en prenant en compte tous ces critères, allié au regard brusquement paniqué de Camus se tournant vers son bien-aimé arachnide, que Saga vit arriver comme au ralenti la fin de la quiétude de leur agréable dîner.

« Et donc, sinon… De nous trois, c'est qui le meilleur au pieu ? »

Et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

La peste soit des Scorpions, jura mentalement l'aîné des Gémeaux en glissant sous la table pour éviter un projectile, dont il ignorait s'il lui était initialement destiné.

* * *

 **At night.**

Ses lèvres. Ses mains. Ses yeux d'or, luisant dans la pénombre. Le souffle contre son cou, murmurant son prénom comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Son regard qui le dévorait déjà, alors que précipitamment, Kanon tentait de se débarrasser de ce qui le privait encore d'un échange charnel auquel il aspirait. Ses mains arrachèrent précipitamment la chemise couvrant encore le corps de son amant, alors que déjà, son propre pantalon glissait sur ses chevilles sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cela s'était produit. Les dents du Juge vinrent frôler sa clavicule, et le Chevalier laissa sa tête partir un peu plus en arrière, se cambrant sans jamais relâcher sa propre prise sur les épaules et les reins de Rhadamanthe.

« Kanon… »

Fermer les yeux, pour ne surtout pas voir l'intensité que l'autre mettait dans chaque geste et chaque parole. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir. Il les connaissait, pour en ressentir les mêmes. Il brûlait. Il brûlait littéralement, sous ses gestes qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur à présent. Cette façon de le regarder. Cette manière qu'il avait d'écarter ses jambes et de prendre place comme en terrain conquis, quand bien même le Juge des Enfers avait conscience que cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Cette façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et d'accrocher quelques mèches en chemin, pour ramener contre sa bouche les lèvres vagabondes et jamais domptées du cadet des Gémeaux. Ce chemin qu'empruntait sa langue pour franchir ses barrières, et s'offrir pleinement la jouissance de la sienne, la caressant avec une passion qui avait la magnifique et détestable manie de les faire frissonner tous deux violemment.

Ce respect commun. Ce désir avoué. Ce besoin impérieux. Ces sentiments, jamais évoqués.

Alors même qu'au détour d'un geste, des murmures un peu plus enflammés leur échappaient parfois, ils fermaient les yeux, et ne soulevaient jamais les tournures qui n'auraient pas dû exister. Leur équilibre s'en était accommodé. C'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient espérer continuer à être ce qu'ils étaient. Et alors que Rhadamanthe accélérait encore un peu plus la cadence de ses reins, alors que Kanon, pour sa part, se surprenait, chaque fois, à hurler sous des assauts dont il aurait souhaité taire l'incroyable plaisir, il préférait fermer les yeux pour savourer encore un peu plus les exquises sensations qui le parcouraient.

Son corps dévasté pouvait bien accepter une dernière lutte entre les draps, après tout.

* * *

 **De lui en amant**

Assis sur le canapé, occupé à tourner les pages d'un ouvrage sans vraiment y faire attention, Kanon vit arriver dans son sillon le Chevalier du Scorpion, qui prit place, comme s'il était chez lui. Calant sa tête au creux de l'épaule du cadet des Gémeaux et y frottant doucement ses lèvres, glissant un bras derrière ses reins pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus, et passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, afin d'obtenir toute son attention. Comme s'il était possible qu'il en soit autrement ne serait-ce qu'un jour.

« Tu es lourd, se plaignit le Gémeaux en tapotant le crâne de l'envahisseur.

— Toujours moins que toi. »

C'était vrai.

Les lèvres de Milo vinrent trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire, retraçant un itinéraire connu d'elles-seules, alors que déjà, sa main gauche, restée sage jusque-là, venait glisser sur le bord de son tee-shirt, dans le but non-avouée de frôler sa clavicule. Kanon laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il relevait un peu son livre, faisant ainsi comprendre à son insupportable compagnon que ça n'était pas parce que lui en avait envie qu'il en était de même pour le cadet des Gémeaux. Un semblant de dignité avant une bataille qui s'annonçait déjà ardue.

Un léger rire résonna dans le temple. Un rire que Kanon adorait, pour ce qu'il incarnait. La promesse de Milo de le faire changer d'avis. Son scepticisme quant au fait que le troisième gardien n'ait pas au moins autant envie que lui. Sa bonne humeur, tout simplement, alors que déjà sa bouche remontait jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, le mordillant doucement, laissant la langue chaude et habile offrir mille et un plaisir à cette zone qu'elle savait être plus que sensible. La poigne de Kanon se referma sur l'épaule du Scorpion, qui eut un sourire vainqueur, sans jamais cesser de taquiner habilement du bout des dents la chair sensible.

Et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il vit arriver l'instant où Kanon ne manquerait pas de le renverser sur le canapé pour le faire sien, ici et maintenant, que Milo s'échappa habilement, faisant mine de s'en aller. Abasourdi, le cadet des Gémeaux le regarda avec une expression à la fois frustrée et indignée, qui tira un nouveau rire au huitième gardien.

Se retournant, il adressa un clin d'œil à son amant par-dessus son épaule, avant d'ôter sa chemise, laissant l'autre savourer la vision pour ce qu'elle était. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Kanon pour se porter à sa hauteur et l'embrasser profondément, tirant un son qui s'approchait étrangement du ronron satisfait de celui qui a obtenu _précisément_ ce qu'il voulait.

Et à voir le sourire qu'affichait présentement Milo alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous ses cuisses dans le but de le soulever, de le coller contre son bassin et de l'embrasser plus encore… Il aurait pu parier que c'était tout à fait ce qui venait de se produire.

Un jour, il aurait enfin l'avantage sur son insupportable compagnon. Mais ce ne serait pas ce soir… Il avait bien trop envie de lui pour lutter.


End file.
